vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheNextVocaloid
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Antonio Lopez (talk) 19:56, 27 April 2009 (UTC) thanks so I type TheNextVocaloid 20:06, 27 April 2009 (UTC) and that's it huh? ok so... TheNextVocaloid 20:06, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Fixing Mime Ojone All right, recapping from the commented-out article, here's your current issue with Mime. #Mime Ojone must have its name with the proper Kanji equivalent, since she's inspired from a Japanese Vocaloid (Miku, I presume?). Also note some fanmades do not have a strictly accurate kanji name. (Teto is one such example, and I do not suggest you follow her.) I'm trying to find a kanji equivalent for Ojone and it's pretty hard. The kanji must be an adjective, btw. #More proof of concepts for Mime needed, and perhaps exposure to Nico Nico Douga too. That will be your baptism of fire for an Uttate Mita. You're using your own voice for Mime, right? You need to promote her more, as an Uttate Mitta (fan singers) To get Mime out of obscurity, you need to promote her more, by increasing her portfolio (by this, we mean actual content, singing, and such). All creators are trying to do this for their own fanmades, and to be featured by another producer is already considered a miracle. O Herman 20:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :well no, she's not really inspired by anyone... I know you don't wanna hear that I was bored so I'll go with plan B it's more out of the love of Vocaloids as a whole... yeah I saw the whole kanji thing and I'm not sure what to do about this but mime is not like a mime(white face, doesn't talk) I just like the sound of the sounds mi and me (one way to think of it is the words me as in myself and may as in the month) there's also the fact that I don't speak japanese, I'm learning, but I haven't gotten very far so Ojone came from female kanojo or shojo and the generic(sp?) ending ne meaning sound...back to the I don't know japanese thing, nico nico douga is great but I really can't navigate through it because it's entirly in japanese, I have sung a few things as Mime but I started out with little to no fan base, I'm happy to have the number of views that I do here is my youtube channel http://www.youtube.com/user/TheNextVocaloid and I had a real profile on here but it kept getting deleted so I put it somewhere else here is my deviant art page http://thenextvocaloid.deviantart.com/ and here is Mime http://thenextvocaloid.deviantart.com/art/Mime-Ojone-117635938 there are other pictures but that's probably the best one that's posted any where, I'm afraid I dont get that last bit though... about being sposered, I guess in case there is any confusion, I am not sponsered or featured by anyone other then myself(unless you are refering to me being BanzaiOtaku's guest star on youtube or my karaoke performance at katsucon(but that was before I became "TheNextVocaloid") and I'm just not gonna say anything about the BanzaiOtaku thing) I sponser myself and that's all I really need, but to get the chance to be sponsered or produced officialy would be amazing, but if I get my chance I get my chance and if I don't then I don't and no big deal although I'm going to Otakon this year and fully intend to perform (unofficialy) at karaoke as TheNextVocaloidTheNextVocaloid 20:40, 27 April 2009 (UTC)